1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trimming shrubs and refers more specifically to a Pruning Cloth which includes a flexible mat supported by light weight poles. At one end of the Pruning Cloth an extension flap is provided for greater coverage of the surface area around the shrub, this will ensure that all clippings from the shrub will fall onto the Pruning Cloth for easy disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years shrub pruning has been a tedious and undesirable job due to the fact that nothing prevented the shrub's pruned clippings from falling in and among decorative woodchips, gravel, stones, or ground cover, which induce many exasperating hours of difficult clean up.
Many types of tools had been used unsuccessfully to catch shrub clippings. These tools, by there design, caused muscle strains by forcing the person to bend over the shrub to install and remove the tool in an unnatural lifting position thereby causing damage to the surrounding area of the shrub, and to one's body. The Fast and Easy Pruning Cloth can be used with minimal effort, has no impact on back muscles, and can be placed without bending over the shrub for installation or removal. The clippings are securely contained until transported to a suitable container for disposal. The Fast and Easy Pruning Cloth when used, will become an indispensable garden tool, it will eliminate hours of tedious clean up, and keep all decorative materials used around shrubs well groomed with minimal work.